


Wanting

by Lily123



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, First Person, Friendship, One sided, Romance, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily123/pseuds/Lily123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't have something, you always want it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

 

I watch her sometimes. I can't help it. She possesses a sweet femininity that I never will. The way she walks, balanced and graceful. The she stands, with poise. She is elegant and beautiful; more so than anyone else could ever be.

When she says my name, it's low and melodic. I like to think I could make her scream it. She always smells sweet, her floral perfume intoxicating. I think she would smell better covered in sweat, the intoxicating scent that of her wanting. She blushes often, as much as she tries to hide it. I'd love to see her skin flushed and feverish with excitement, her mouth open, swollen red as she pants. I want nothing more than to kiss and caress every inch of her ivory skin and watch her fall apart at my hands.

But I can't. She is my best friend. I shouldn't have thoughts like that towards other women and certainly not about her. But I do. All I can do is pretend that I hear her when she speaks, that I don't become hypnotized by her lower lip moving. I can try not to let her see me looking. I love her.

 


End file.
